Sick Day
by animevampLlover
Summary: Vlad is sick, guess who gets stuck taking care of him.
1. Paranoia Where is Vlad?

Sick Day

Paranoia

To say Danny was on edge would be an understatement. He was completely paranoid. Since Vlad became mayor of Amitypark he hadn't had a wink of sleep, he kept expecting Vlad to … to … HE DIDN'T KNOW! And that was the problem; he didn't know what Vlad was planning or if he was planning anything. And that was what put Danny off. So much so that despite his friends' protests, he flew at high speeds to Vlad's mansion to do a little… reconnaissance work.

Where is Vlad?

Danny arrived at the mansion in record time. Now the problem was actually finding the billionaire. Vlad wasn't in his lab or his study/library, not in the kitchen. Danny was moments away from giving up and going home, but there was that nagging feeling that Vlad was somewhere … _somewhere _in this house. The only room left in the mansion that he had left unchecked was the bedroom. Though what Vlad would be doing in bed at 3 o'clock in the afternoon was beyond him.

Danny heaved a sigh. This was exhausting; perhaps he shouldn't have been so paranoid. That's what he thought until he stood directly outside the bedroom door. He sucked in a deep breath before he slowly grasped the handle and pulled it open. One quick glance inside confirmed that, yes Vlad was in his bed, and so obviously sick. His hair was pulled from his signature pony-tail, and he was shirtless. Breathes came out shallow and uneven only interrupted by the occasional cough. Tissues littered the bedside table, the bed, and overflowed from the wastebasket. Well one thing was for certain Vlad wasn't going to be causing any problems anytime soon.


	2. Don't leave

I forgot the disclaimer! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Danny: Anime does not own Danny Phantom or any Danny Phantom characters. They are the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

Vlad: Thank goodness who knows what would happen if she did.

Me: All better. Thanks Danny I'll take it from here. *Glares at Vlad* Okay all silliness aside, let's get back to the story!

Don't Leave

Danny felt slightly better knowing that Vlad was sick. Tough also, he actually felt kind of bad for the billionaire. Vlad looked like he was miserable (A/N: I had the flu for about two weeks in elementary school so I know just how Vlad feels). Swallowing the pity he felt for the fruitloop; Danny turned to leave, only to stop when he heard a low groan. He whipped around so fast, that if he wasn't half ghost, he would've gotten whiplash.

Vlad sat up in bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Danny held his breath hoping beyond hope that Vlad would just roll over and go back to sleep without noticing he was there. (A/N: Danny forgot he had ghost powers haha). No such luck. "Daniel?" Vlad said groggy. 'Damn', Danny silently cursed. Hopefully Vlad was sick to do anything even slightly harmful to him.

"Uh… h-hey Vlad." Danny said rather lamely, while desperately looking for a way out. Before Danny could think of anything else to say Vlad suddenly clamped his hand to his mouth and bolted to that bathroom that was attached to the room. Danny could faintly hear Vlad's stomach contents being unloaded into the toilet. He stood where he was for a moment longer debating on wither he should leave or not. Slowly he came to a decision and walked to the adjacent bathroom.

Vlad's bathroom was a good size and decorated rather nicely. The walls were a calming neutral color, and the floor was made up black tiles. To his right was a cherry wood vanity with a black marble countertop and vassal sink, hanging above the sink was an antique mirror decorated with an intricate bronze design. To his left was a porcelain claw-foot bathtub just barely hidden by an eggshell colored shower-curtain. The rugs and towels were a bright radioactive green, (A/N: I want this bathroom) and some small white decorations were scattered about.

Danny peaked in a little further and saw Vlad retching into the porcelain toilet bowl just beyond the vanity. Vlad's hair was hanging slightly in his face as his body jerked from the vomiting. Quickly Danny walked over and held Vlad's hair back while he finished. After the vomiting stopped Danny helped Vlad over to the sink to wash out his mouth, then with that task done Danny helped Vlad back into bed.

Once Vlad was safely tucked in the young halfa figured it was time to take his leave. He had barely taken one step before the billionaires hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave." Danny was about to refuse the request that was so unlike the older hybrid, but one look into the man's pleading eyes softened his resolve and Danny slowly nodded his head. Vlad moved and Danny climbed into the bed with him all the while thinking 'what have I got myself into?'


	3. Meeting

Me: Wow I wasn't expecting people to like this story. I'm glad I finally got the courage to write this cause I've had this story in my head for a while now.

Danny: Remember to review!

Vlad: Please, this story will end sooner if you do.

Me: Shut up Vlad.

Meeting

Danny was sulking. He had been sitting cross-legged on Vlad's bed with nothing to do for over an hour now. Not to mention the billionaire on his lap was making it hard to get comfortable. Vlad had his head resting on Danny's legs and both arms wrapped around his waist. 'This is what a teddy bear must feel like', he thought.

To relieve his ever growing boredom, Danny used his ghost powers to disintegrate the used tissues that littered the area. That only helped for about two seconds. He sighed, exasperated and started to play with Vlad's loose hair. Vlad snuggled his head further into Danny's lap reminding Danny somewhat of a small kitten. He chuckled at the sight and began to relax.

About 10 minutes later the phone rang, interrupting the peaceful moment. He jumped, startled by the obnoxious sound. Quickly, but still careful so as not to wake Vlad, Danny got up and answered the annoying device. "Hel-uh… Vlad Masters residence. Can I help you?"

"Yes," came a woman's voice. Danny guessed she was the secretary or something. "Is Mayor Masters home? He has a meeting today at 5:30."

"He's sick." Danny said. "Can I take a message?"

"Oh….. Well how 'bout I just reschedule?" The secretary replied.

"Uh ….. Yeah that sounds….. Okay." Danny wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that.

"Do you know when Mr. Masters will be free next?" the secretary asked. "Uh…" Shouldn't you know that? Danny wanted to ask, but held his tongue. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble. Thinking quickly Danny began ruffling through the drawers of the bedside table until he found what looked like a day planner. He flipped through the pages of the small book until he found a blank date and set the rescheduled meeting for Friday at 3:30. He hung up the phone, put the day planner back where he found it, and made a quick mental note to tell Vlad about the meeting when he woke up.

Me: I'm gonna leave it here for now. Brain is shutting down on me, sorry.

Spooky: Awe don't stop.

Me: What are you doing here?! Go back to Deviantart!

Spooky *flies away laughing*


	4. Fever

Vlad: Isn't this story over yet?!

Me: I don't know. I told you I was making it up as I went along. Just be patient V-chan.

Vlad: …

Danny: Vlad's been getting on Anime's nerves so she gave him a new nickname as revenge.

Spooky: Start chapter four already!

Me: I thought you left.

Spooky: Nope ^-^

Me: Ugh, here's chapter four….

Fever

At 4:30 Danny was beginning to feel a little peckish. He glanced over at Vlad, wondering if he would be angry if Danny raided his kitchen. Well Vlad was the one who asked Danny to stay, and he could always lie and say he was making the billionaire something to eat. Danny decided to take his chances.

Quietly, he switched over to his ghost form and phased through the floor to the kitchen, where he changed back to Fenton. The kitchen, like the bathroom, was very eloquently done. Like something from a home improvement catalogue. It was big with brand new stainless steel appliances, the countertops were beige granite slabs, and the cabinets were a nice walnut color. The kitchen even had an island! (A/N: I think I'm describing my dream home in this story, oh well).

Danny's stomach rumbled loudly, effectively reminding him that he was here for food, NOT to admire the décor. Danny raided the cabinets, which were seriously lacking in the "junk food" department. Finally finding some baked Sun-chips and grabbing a can of chicken soup (just in case). He made himself a good sized sandwich and even managed to find a soda. (A/N: Vlad seems like he would be the type to obsess over health don't you think? Kind of ironic considering the theme of the story.)

Deciding that Vlad wouldn't like it if he made a mess, Danny settled down on a stool by the island and ate his food. He made quick work of the sandwich and chips, chugged his soda, and cleaned up. Now, what to do? Eyeing the can of soup he left on the counter, Danny decided he would make Vlad something to eat (if only to give himself something to do). He grabbed the can from the counter and was in the process of looking for a can opener when….

"DANIEL!"

Vlad's yell practically shook the entire mansion and caused Danny to almost drop the can he was holding. But the way Vlad yelled, it didn't sound angry, it sounded… Suddenly the sound of hurried footsteps reached the young halfa's ears. Danny turned around just in time to see Vlad bolt into the kitchen and accidentally slam his shoulder into the wall, so hard Danny was sure it would bruise.

"Vlad?" Danny said uncertainly. He'd never seen Vlad so disheveled. The man's hair was unkempt from sleeping all day, and the flannel pajama bottoms hung loosely from the man's hips. Vlad's chest heaved from exertion, sweat glistened his body, and he had a wild panicked look in his eyes.

Vlad spotted Danny who was slightly gapping at how… uncivilized Vlad looked. Vlad lunged at the young halfa. Before Danny had time to even think of reacting, Vlad was on his knees; arms wrapped securely around the boys waist, and face buried in his stomach. Shocked at the odd behavior Danny slowly came to realize that Vlad was crying.

"Vlad?" The billionaire lifted his tear-stained face to stare at Danny.

"Where were you?" He sobbed. "I woke up and you weren't there. I was so scared." Vlad buried his head back to its original position and cried harder. Danny was…. Amazed. He had never seen the older hybrid so weak before. Vlad seemed almost _human._ The sight of the weeping man was enough to make Danny feel slightly guilty, though technically he did nothing wrong.

Not sure of what to do Danny tried his best to comfort the shaking and sobbing man. Telling him that he had only left for food, that he was coming back right after and no he wouldn't leave the man. Vlad's cry's eventually faded to mere sniffles and Danny helped him stand. Once Vlad was on his feet Danny quickly noticed that something was wrong.

Vlad stood rather unsteadily. He was still sweating and his face was flushed. He was also panting pretty heavily. Thinking quickly of what his mother did when he was sick, Danny used the back of his hand to feel the man's forehead. The man had a fever but it was hard to tell if it was bad or not just using his hand.

"Vlad, do you have a thermometer?" He asked.

The billionaire nodded. "It's in the second drawer of the bedside table."

Danny took Vlad's hand and led him back upstairs. After some digging he found the thermometer and told Vlad to hold it under his tongue. Vlad's temperature was 105°! Panicked Danny led Vlad back into the adjacent bathroom and ran the billionaire a lukewarm bath to bring it down. He had heard from Jazz that cold water could make a fever worse.

Not ten minutes after Vlad was in the bath did things take a rough turn. The man was delirious from the fever and began to hallucinate. He thrashed about wildly, splashing water everywhere. All the while Danny was desperately trying to keep the man from drowning in the shallow water.

Me: Wow, this is the longest chapter I've written and it was the most fun. I'll probably wrap this up in one or more chapters.

Vlad: Thank God

Me: I think I'll ignore that comment V-chan.

Vlad: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Danny: Anime would like to thank all those who have reviewed and dedicate this chapter to Jeanette9a who somehow predicted the food part of this chapter.

Me: HOW DID YOU KNOW?! ^-^


	5. Be thankful

Vlad: Why am I so out of character in this story?

Me: Cause you're sick, but don't worry it gets better in this chapter.

Spooky: To the story!

Me: Would you go back to Deviantart already!

Be Thankful

"Vl…ad…Vlad…VLAD!"

Vlad sat up sputtering and spitting water. At first he didn't recognize his surroundings, but after a few deep breaths he realized he was in his bathroom. In his tub, fully clothed (well in his pajama bottoms), and totally soaking wet. Water was everywhere. Both the curtain and the rugs were soaked through and so was a certain young halfa, who Vlad knew should not be here.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" Vlad asked trying to remain calm, though he was less than happy at the moment.

"Keeping you from drowning." The boy replied curtly. The billionaire's eye twitched slightly at the response. "That's NOT what I meant," He seethed. "You will tell me why you are here."

Daniel smirked slightly, calling attention to Vlad that he must not look very threatening when he's soaking wet and wearing flannel pajama bottoms. More humiliated than irritated now, Vlad pulled the plug in the tub and grabbed the nearest towel (one that wasn't soaked through). Daniel left the room. Vlad could faintly hear the boy rummaging around in his bedroom. Too curious to be angry, he was about to call out to the young hybrid when Daniel returned with a fresh pair of clothes for Vlad.

Daniel then left to give the man his privacy. Vlad dried quickly, changed, and using his ghost powers; cleaned the water that was making his bathroom a hazard. When he left the room he found Daniel sitting cross-legged on his bed. Before he could ask any more questions, the boy spoke up.

"You were delirious from a fever, that's why I ran the bath, to bring it down." Vlad was taken aback by the statement. It wasn't exactly a secret that the boy disliked him after all, and yet Daniel was here taking care of him in his hour of need. Like…like he cared. The thought that he might actually care warmed Vlad's heart. Although, it could also be the boys damn hero complex that kept him here.

"Thank you," Vlad said. Daniel smiled, and patted the spot next to him. Vlad, still rather ill, didn't hesitate to crawl under the covers and rest his head on the boys lap.

Me: Awwwwwwe, fluff moment. I switched to Vlad's POV for this chapter cause he can't be delirious the entire time. If he was then I wouldn't be able to pull off a romance between the two.

Vlad: …

Me: What V-chan? No snarky comment?

Vlad: I have to admit, this chapter wasn't half bad. AND WILL YOU STOP WITH THE NICKNAME!

Danny: Sorry it took a while to update. Anime struggled a bit with this chapter and has been preoccupied with redesigning her cartoon characters.

Me: WHY IS ROMANCE SO HARD?!

Spooky: remember to review.


	6. Kiss

Me: To maltese, sorry the last chapter was so short, but like Danny said, I was struggling. At least it was longer than the first chapter.

Spooky: Give Anime a break, she's been continually working on this while preparing her first cartoon idea. Besides you're getting one chapter a day, don't complain.

Vlad: Can we just finish this now?

Me: Still making it up as I go along, but yes I would like to finish it with this chapter so I can work on Violet&Spooky. That doesn't mean it's gonna happen though.

Danny: Here's chapter six.

Kiss

Vlad's POV

Vlad slept for a good thirty minutes before his stomach woke him up. Danny made him soup in bed and told him about the rescheduled meeting, which Vlad was grateful for; although he was completely horrified that his secretary was so incompetent that Daniel had to set the date. (A/N: *sings* somebody's gonna get fired) Vlad was feeling better now, but the boy insisted on staying just to make sure. This made Vlad extremely happy.

Danny's POV

'Damn hero complex', Danny thought. Vlad was better now. No temperature, no longer delusional. So WHY did he insist on staying? Oh right, his dad. While Vlad was asleep Jack Fenton called the mansion. The ghost hunter had somehow found out that 'Vladdy' was sick and had called to check up on the billionaire.

When Danny picked up the phone instead of Vlad, his dad was surprised. But he quickly got over it and started blathering on about his 'wonderful son' looking after his 'best college pal'. Not only that, Jack had insisted on Danny staying overnight at the mansion. Before Danny could protest, Jack said something about ghosts and hung up. So Danny was stuck. (A/N: Seems like something Jack would do don't you think?)

Vlad's POV

Now eight o'clock at night, Vlad suggested that they watch a movie. He le Daniel pick since he wasn't sure what the boy liked and he was feeling generous (Danny was taking care of him after all). All the movies Vlad owned were his favorites so he didn't care which one they watched. Daniel picked out a 70's movie: The Rocky Horror Picture Show; and they set it up in Vlad's theater room.

Danny's POV

The movie started out pretty slow but once it got started, it was admittedly, quite enjoyable. They were now at the 'Time Warp' scene. Danny couldn't remember a time when he had laughed so hard, that is until Dr. Frank N Furter came out in his corset and stockings. (A/N: Sweet transvestite is my favorite scene from this movie; it gets funnier every time I watch it.)

…Time Skip…

The movie ended sometime around 9:30 and the two halfa's spent the rest of the time before bed talking about their favorite scenes and songs. Danny's favorite was 'hot patootie- bless my soul' and Vlad's was 'Time Warp'.

"That was your father's favorite scene too." Vlad said.

"Really?"

"Yes, in college he used to sing that song all the time. Even did the dance."

Danny roared with laughter. Then the image of his dad doing the pelvic thrust left him feeling more mortified than anything. Thank God he hadn't been born yet when his dad did that. What he was thinking must have shown on his face because Vlad started to chuckle.

"Don't be embarrassed little badger. YOU didn't see him doing it while wearing nothing but a towel!"

Danny's eyes bulged as the sudden unwanted image flooded his poor mind. His face flushed and he quickly hid behind his own arm.

"Damn you," he groaned. "I'm never gonna be able to get that image out of my head now!"

Vlad chuckled again. Danny peaked out from under his arm and soon they were both laughing hard enough to crack a rib. Things escalated from there. As the laughter died down Danny, feeling a little mischievous, decided to bait Vlad into a popcorn fight (they had popped some sometime during the movie but were laughing too hard to actually eat any).

…Time Skip…

(Results of me being lazy)

The fight ended when Vlad's fever went up again (not enough to be dangerous, but enough to put an end to their fun). Danny found some fever reducers and helped Vlad back into bed. Danny wasn't sure what made him do it, but before he could think of what was happening, he had pressed his lips to Vlad's forehead. Eyes widening, Danny pulled back. Only to have Vlad pull him in for another. This time lips met lips for a slow, sensual kiss full of emotion and love. Danny, never have been kissed like this, couldn't help but melt into it.

Me: I've been kind of obsessed with the music from The Rocky Horror Picture Show lately so I had to include it in here somewhere. Can't you just see Jack doing that in college?

Danny: IT BURNS!

Vlad: *Laughing too hard to breath*

Spooky: They kissed!

Me: Yes Spooky, they did. It is a romance fic after all. Okay I know I said I was gonna end it here… but it doesn't feel right. So one more chapter and we're done!

Vlad: *Still breathing hard from laughing* finally.

Danny: * Still freaking out about image* B-bye. S-see you next chapter.


	7. Budding Romance

Me: I would like to thank those who reviewed and favorited this story. I can't be sure if I'll ever post another story though. But if you would like to read any of my original short stories please feel free to head over to my Deviantart page. My username is the same as on here. And I would like to apologize for not updating yesterday. My kindle fire wouldn't connect to the Wi-Fi (still won't connect) no matter what I did and it made it hard to concentrate on anything else. That and I had to go clean this office.

Danny: Here's the finale…

Budding Romance

Vlad's POV

The kiss ended all too soon for Vlad. For both of them really, if the look in Daniels eyes was anything to go by. That look. A look filled, not with lust or hatred but ….love. Real love. The kind that Vlad had never received, EVER. Not even from his own mother. What if Daniel was just caught up in the moment? The boy leaned in for another kiss. Vlad held him back.

"Vlad?"

"We need to talk Danny."

Danny's POV

Had he heard that right? Vlad called him Danny. Vlad never called him that. It was always either Daniel or 'little badger', but never Danny. Unease settled into his stomach. He didn't like the sound of this. Besides, he didn't want to talk, he wanted another kiss. Wait. HE WANTED TO KISS VLAD! No. That was wrong; he shouldn't want to kiss his arch enemy, but he did.

There was no denying that he had liked it. Kissing Vlad was nice, and Danny had never really kissed anyone before. Unless you counted 'fake-out make-outs' with Sam (which he didn't). That wasn't the problem though.

"Do you love me Danny?"

The sudden question caught him off guard. Did he love Vlad? Even if he did, did Vlad love him? Danny wasn't sure if Vlad was even capable of loving another person. Sure the man claimed to love his mom, but Danny was positive that it was more of an obsession. Vlad liked the way she looked, and admired her skills but he didn't LOVE her. Not the way Danny's dad loved her. Danny was confused.

Vlad's POV

Vlad sat quietly, watching emotion after emotion cross the young man's face. And for once in his life, Vlad was… scared. Scared of rejection. Of having his heart broken. He had already lost Mattie; he didn't want to lose Daniel too.

The boy mumbled something under his breath. "What was that Danny?"

"I don't know." He said a little louder. "I don't know how I feel." He slumped on the bed and buried his face in his arms. "I'm so confused. I shouldn't want to kiss you, but I do. I'm just not sure how I feel."

Vlad smiled. Sure the boy didn't say he loved him, but he didn't reject him either. So maybe he had a chance. A real chance at love. A chance at happiness. That's all Vlad had ever really wanted, a chance. And if he de couldn't have Mattie, why not with Daniel?

Danny's POV

"What about you?" Danny asked. "Do you love me Vlad?"

He lifted his head to look Vlad in the eye. Vlad stayed silent for a moment, thinking.

"I… care for you Daniel." Vlad said slowly. He was picking his words very carefully, that much was apparent. "Despite all that I have done in the past, I do care. I know I haven't exactly given you reason to trust me…"

"You've never given me reason to trust you." Danny interrupted.

"Yes. But if you would, perhaps, be willing to accept a truce. Maybe I could earn your trust. Then eventually we could… maybe… become more?"

Now that was surprising. Vlad was actually offering a truce. If Danny knew any better he'd say that this was a trap. But given all that had happened that day… maybe he should accept? He had seen a whole new side of Vlad that day. One that, admittedly, he liked.

Vlad's POV

Vlad waited patiently while the boy thought over his offer. He hoped Daniel would accept. All the man had ever wanted was to be loved.

Daniel met Vlad's gaze. He leaned in for a kiss and this time… Vlad didn't stop him. The kiss was just as it was before. Slow gentle, but this time; it seemed to be more of a promise than a kiss. They kissed like that for a while before pulling away for air.

"I take it you accept my offer?"

"What do you think fruitloop?" Danny snickered. Then dove back in for one more kiss. They kissed for a while longer before going to sleep. Both happily anticipating where their new found relationship would take them.

END

Me: GAH! I love reading romance but I SUCK at writing it. Once again I apologize for not updating yesterday, I struggled with this chapter even more than the last one. By the way… I Am FINISHED! This story is completely done and over. No more! And there will not be a sequel. If you want one, write it yourself.

Danny: What she means to say is thank you for your support.

Spooky: Bye everyone! *Goes back to Deviantart*

Me: Finally he left!

Vlad: I'm just happy you finally finished this damn thing.

Me: For once we actually agree on something V-chan.

Vlad: STOP CALLING ME THAT!


End file.
